Haven
by Lyss1
Summary: A small town in Nevada faces a threat that may destroy all within. This has nothing to do with the X-Men except that it's set in the Marvel universe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Though all characters belong to me I am simply borrowing the Marvel Universe, and certain koine terms, to let them play in. This is purely for fun, and to combat boredom, no profit will ever be made from it. ^_^   
  


**************************   


  
The sun was barely cresting the horizon, bathing the desert in crimson rays. Already a warm summer wind ruffled the tall grasses that grew along the side of the normally empty road. Stray jackrabbits and prairie dogs roamed among the tall sagebrush, seeking water from the morning dew. Their comfortable silence was broken by the sound of an engine. A lone car, sleek and black, tore across the empty blacktop.  
  
Zaid, at the wheel for much longer than he was accustomed to, squinted his dark eyes against the morning light. His sunglasses weren't helping. He glared at the passenger seat where his companion was sleeping all too comfortably. Wake up Pet. He reached out and gave the woman a gentle shove.  
  
Zaid, if you don't let me sleep I'm gonna cut out your liver and eat it for breakfast, came the less-than-cheerful reply.  
  
Chuckling, Zaid shoved her again. Come on, you're missing the sunrise.  
  
Wiping the sleep from her pale blue eyes, Petra Bauer sat up fully in her seat. I've seen a sunrise before. It rose yesterday and, unless something goes horribly, horribly wrong on this trip, it'll rise again tomorrow. You're gonna need a better excuse than that for waking me.  
  
How bout shear boredom? Counting jackrabbits is getting old. Zaid gave his partner a rough grin, trying his best not to let his attention linger on the scar that trailed its way across her face. ~You did that to her!~ his mind screamed at him.  
  
Petra shrugged and ran her hand through her short cropped blonde hair. Fine. So... we there yet? Her grin was wicked, knowing how much the question would irritate him.  
  
Zaid sighed and chose not to answer. He focused his attention on the road before them once again, trying to ignore the voice of his conscience. ~You gave her that scar. You did it.~ Out of the corner of his eye he watched the woman get comfortable once again.  
  
There was never a pair so obviously mismatched as the two of them, at least in appearance. Zaid, big and dark as midnight, and Petra, the very archetype of a Norse warrior: blonde and fair skinned. He loved to tease her that all she needed was a Viking helmet and a horse and she'd be the spitting image of a Valkyrie. She was the strongest person he'd ever met, almost a match for himself, and a fearsome fighter.  
  
She would have been somewhat attractive too, if it weren't for him. The scar he'd given her at their first meeting started at her left temple and trailed its way along her cheek, under her jaw, and down to her right collarbone. The funny thing was that Petra didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was kind of proud of it. She said it helped people believe that she, a woman, could be one of the best bounty hunters around.  
  
Zaid shook his freshly shaven head. It did no good to dwell on it. It was in the past and, luckily, Petra held no grudges. A green highway sign streaked past. Hey, what was the name of that town again?  
  
Haven. Haven, Nevada. Petra glanced down at the map in her lap. Brushing away the fast food wrappers that covered it, she quickly located their tiny destination. Only about 20 more miles till the turnoff.  
  
Zaid pressed the accelerator a bit more. They had a job to do and, truth be told, he was eager to get started. Rumor held that this isolated town was a place just crawling with mutants. Their employer was willing to pay top dollar for every collared mutant he and Petra could bring back to New York.  
  
Petra laughed. Easy Zaid. I don't think this thing will go much faster. Besides, if what we've heard is true these mutants won't be going anywhere soon.  
  
True enough, he grunted. But my backside's getting sore from all this sitting. I just want to get out and stretch my legs.  
  
Petra's laugh filled the car as the miles continued to fly by.  



	2. Chapter 2

The steady buzzing of the world's most annoying alarm clock cut through Lex Thorne's subconscious. Irritably she reached over to hit snooze. It was too early. At the touch of her hand the device burst into flame. A comfortable silence settled once again over her room, but it was too late. She was wide awake.  
  
With a muttered curse, she shoved aside the ivory covers and sat up. Pushing the masses of long auburn curls back from her face she sighed. Why had she agreed to meet so early for breakfast? Shuffling toward her bathroom she slowly began the process of getting ready for her day.  
  
Isaiah Witt didn't need his alarm or that damn clock in the bell tower of the town's one church to wake him this morning. Wake up Kiona, he nudged the dark haired woman at his side. You don't want to be late for work.  
  
Kiona mumbled something incoherent.  
  
Have it your way. I'm going to shower first then. Isaiah placed a soft kiss on her forehead then made his way to the bathroom. Once alone, he let the kind expression slip from his face. The mere thought of touching that woman made his skin crawl. He needed a shower just to wash off the memory of having slept with a mutant.  
  
But he had a job to do. The fools in this tiny town could never know that he was a high ranking officer in the F.o.H. and that he had been sent to exterminate them all. So he kept up this fiction of being a mutant-loving human while his brother, useful for once in his miserable life, identified all the mistakes of nature in the town. Soon they'd be ready to wipe this place from the map.  
  
The chiming of the church clock drifted in through an open window, rousing Thomas Bishop from the light sleep he was still enjoying. With an exaggerated groan he rolled over, not at all surprised to find his wife's side of the bed empty. She was a predictably early riser.  
  
Get up lazybones. The love of his life peaked her head, hair bright blue this month--though that could change at any moment, around the corner of the doorframe. You've got to get to work.  
  
Can't I call in sick? He gave her pleading look. We could spend the morning in bed.  
  
June laughed, azure eyes sparkling with mirth. I don't think so, though the thought is tempting. She entered the room and threw his robe at him. But I have a breakfast meeting, so you have to watch the front desk today.  
  
Sighing dramatically, Bishop began to rise. Fine, fine. You know, it's about time to hire more staff. That way the three of us wouldn't have to run that whole hotel by ourselves.  
  
I'll bring that up when I talk to Lex this morning. Now come on. Your breakfast is getting cold. Giving him a light kiss on the cheek, June swept from the room. Bishop, grumbling all the way, followed behind.  
  
On the far edge of town, past the small white chapel and well kept shops of Main Street, Gabriel Tanner was already hard at work. He was up to his neck in engine parts from Dr. Moy's Acura. What had the man done to this car? Used it for off-roading? With a muffled curse he wiped his hands on a rag and walked toward the front of his garage. This repair was going to cost more than he'd estimated.  
  
His blue eyes stared out at the desert sunrise, it was staining the sky a brilliant shade of red. The mere sight of the color was enough to send his thoughts wandering. He'd ben so busy with work he hadn't been over to the hotel lately.  
  
His thoughts--or were those fantasies?--were interrupted by a black car streaking towards him. In this tiny place Gabriel knew what everyone drove. Hell, he'd worked on just about every car in town. He watched as the car tore down Main Street, stopping in front of the hotel.  
  
The smallest of smiles touched his tan face. Looks like he would be seeing her sooner than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Zaid was unprepared for how peaceful this place seemed. From the small refurbished church in the center of town to the quaint little school they passed when they'd first arrived, this place was picture perfect. He and Petra pulled up to what appeared to be Haven's only hotel. While they unloaded their bags from the trunk both were looking around professionally. Signs of life were everywhere; the town was waking up. Zaid felt a momentary pang of guilt for the commotion he and his partner were about to cause.  
  
A big black man, almost as large as Zaid himself, stood at the front desk. He watched as the pair drew nearer but remained silent until they reached his counter.  
  
We'll need two rooms, joined preferably, Petra began. We'll pay for a week upfront, but we may be staying longer.  
  
The man nodded and produced the keys. That's a lot of luggage for a weeks stay.  
  
Zaid looked over his shoulder at the boxes of weapons, inhibitor collars, and various other tools of their trade. We've been on the road for quite a while. He shrugged.  
  
And what brings you to Haven? The big man seemed faintly suspicious.  
  
Just passing through, Petra lied smoothly. We just wanted someplace quiet to relax a bit before moving on.  
  
Finally he nodded. Welcome to Haven. My name's Bishop. If there's anything you need, just ask.  
  
Petra flashed him a smile. It surprised Zaid how good she was with people. Sometimes he wondered at her choice of careers. ~What choice did you leave her with?~ his conscience screamed.  
  
Ignoring his guilt and Bishop, who was still giving him that suspicious look, Zaid led the way up to their rooms. They still had much to do before they could complete their job.  
  


****************************************  


  
Bishop watched till the two newcomers had found their rooms before walking into the hotel's small restaurant. His wife's melodious laugh, along with Lex's softer chuckle filled the room. Both women smiled at him as he entered.  
  
Good morning Bishop. Lex pushed a chair out with her foot, inviting her to join them.  
  
Giving June a quick kiss, Bishop took the seat gladly. He helped himself to the leftover fruit salad on the table before speaking. We've got a couple of visitors.  
  
Imagine that, June teased him. Visitors in a hotel. I know it doesn't happen all that often around here but it's hardly earthshaking news.  
  
Bishop tossed a grape at her. They're an odd pair. Both about as big as me, a man and a woman. They had an awful lot of luggage to be innocent travelers.  
  
Lex's gray-green eyes narrowed thoughtfully. I trust your instincts, Bish. It won't hurt to be cautious around them... at least until we know more about them.  
  
More about who? a faintly accented voice cut through their conversation.  
  
Morning Gabe, Bishop greeted the mechanic, seeing that Lex was not about to answer.  
  
Gabriel chose a seat between Bishop and the redhead, his blue eyes locked on her smoky ones before turning his attention back to his friend. I notice we've got some visitors.  
  
It's nothing to get excited about, Lex interjected before Bishop could speak. We're perfectly fine here.  
  
Never said you weren't, Gabe answered in his quiet voice. Just thought I'd come see how you were doing this mornin'.  
  
Lex's smoky eyes were as hard as flint. No. Admit it, you thought you'd come check up on us. She rose to leave the table.  
  
Gabe gave a low growl, refusing to fight with her... this time. Bishop, you'll let me know if these strangers cause any problems, right?  
  
Bishop nodded gravely. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed June fetching a large picture of water. Good. Things had a way of bursting into flames after Lex had talked with Gabe.  
  
The tall mechanic had also risen. Ya'll have a good day. I'll see you around Bishop, June... Lex.  
  
Bishop struggled to hide his smile as he watched his friend leave. Those two weren't fooling anyone, except maybe themselves. Suddenly he caught the smell of smoke.  
  
Sure enough, three of the tables near Lex had caught fire. She was still glaring after Gabe, fists clenched. The nerve, she raged. Thinking he needs to check up on me!  
  
Calm down, June chided, pouring water on the nearest blaze. You're going through tablecloths faster than I can purchase them. You've got to stop letting him get to you.  
  
With a faintly embarrassed look, Lex quickly began helping extinguish the fires. The three were so intent on containing the damage they didn't even notice the big figure watching them intently from the doorway.  



	4. Chapter 4

Isaiah Witt entered his own modest apartment and tossed his coat on the couch. Kiona, the school secretary, was finally off to work and he wouldn't have to spend any more time with her until this evening.  
  
Josiah, not surprisingly, was sitting in front of the television watching cartoons. He glanced up briefly as his brother entered but soon returned his attention to whatever ridiculous show he was watching.  
  
"Turn that garbage off," Isaiah snapped. "Let's get some work done."  
  
With a heavy sigh Josiah did as his brother asked. He shuffled over to the kitchen table and sat down. His odd eyes, one blue--one brown, looked vaguely disappointed. "It was just getting good."  
  
Isaiah didn't answer. He'd given up wondering why fate would choose to curse him with a brother who was a mutant. It least Josiah had his uses. "Look here." He pointed to the papers on the table in front of him. "Let's go over this one last time. You've identified every mutant in this stinking place and classified them by strength. Now remind me, who are the strongest and the weakest?"  
  
Pouting slightly, Josiah began pointing. "Bright, bright, bright, bright." His mutant power allowed him to see the power signature of others, like a colorful aura surrounding that person. Strong mutants had brilliant signatures; weak ones had dull ones.  
  
Smiling, Isaiah leaned in, taking note of the names. He wasn't at all surprised. Gabriel Tanner, Lex Thorne, Stone--the town's handyman, and one of the teachers from the high school: all leaders in their own way. "Ok, who's next in line?"  
  
Josiah pointed to a few more names: ordinary citizens for the most part, some with blatant powers, some less flamboyant. At the bottom of the list were the mutants with the weakest powers, like dear little Kiona and Dr. Moy.  
  
The rest of the inhabitants of this town were just typical bleeding hearts, poor fools who actually liked mutants and wanted to live in peace. Isaiah's smile turned deadly. He'd give them peace... of the eternal variety.  
  
It had taken two years of living in this dump, pretending to be sympathetic, to get to this point. He'd lived, worked, and spent all his spare moments around those filthy freaks. Soon the information would be on its way back to F.o.H. headquarters. Soon the town of Haven would cease to exist.  
  
His triumphant thoughts were broken by the sound of Josiah shuffling his feet on the tile. Brown eyes coolly angry, Isaiah fixed his brother with a glare. "Do you mind?"  
  
Josiah's pout could not have been more pathetic. "I want to go outside. You said I could go watch them work on the church today."  
  
"Fine," he gave a long-suffering sigh. "Don't go far. And don't you even think about making me come look for you."  
  
For an instant Josiah's odd eyes showed a trace of fear then his typical happy smile was back. "Ok, Isaiah, I won't. I promise."   
  
Shaking his head, Isaiah turned his attention back to his plans, ignoring as his brother practically skipped out the door.  
  


******************************************  


  
"Explore the town with me."  
  
A pillow, thrown from somewhere across the room, hit Zaid square in the back. Frowning, he stood from where he'd been unpacking a few of his clothes, and tossed the pillow back to his partner.  
  
"I'm bored." Petra's smile was decidedly impish. "And you know how bad it is to let someone like me get bored."  
  
Zaid decided to ignore her, unpacking a few more meticulously folded shirts. Another pillow bounced off his back, followed by a pair of rolled up socks. "Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Petra only laughed. "You know I'm not going to give up."  
  
That was true. Zaid gave a half laugh and headed for the door.   
  
The town of Haven was now busy with its day. Merchants and others went about their business on the quiet little main street. Zaid and Petra received more than a couple curious looks as they passed by, but Petra answered them all with a friendly smile.  
  
At the center of town a group of men were up on the roof of the little white chapel, busily replacing the shingles. A boy, maybe in his early teens, sat watching them work. Something about the look on his face made him appear much younger than his size suggested.  
  
"Looks like hard work." Petra smiled as she approached the kid.  
  
"I wish I could help," the boy muttered, looking at them without much curiosity. "They get to be up so high, like they could reach out and touch the sky."  
  
Zaid gave Petra a cautious look. Though it wasn't exactly unheard of for humans to have two different color eyes--in this case, one blue and one brown--physical abnormalities like that were, more often than not, a sign of a mutant. He decided to let his partner keep talking. She was better with people anyway and, despite the scar, kids seemed to love her.  
  
"So why don't you go ask if you can help?" The blonde woman took a seat on the fragrant grass next to the boy.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't." He shook his head, long brown hair falling into his eyes. "My brother would never let me." He suddenly seemed to notice who he was talking to. "I've never seen you around here before."  
  
Petra shrugged. "Just visiting. I'm Petra, that's my friend Zaid."  
  
"Oh." That seemed to satisfy him and he went back to watching the men work. "I'm Josiah."  
  
"Well, Josiah, it was nice to meet you. My friend and I are going to go now. But maybe we'll talk to you again someday."  
  
The boy nodded absently, eyes still on the chapel.   
  
Zaid waited until they were a few blocks out of earshot before asking. "Well?"  
  
"More than likely. Seems we were right about this town. They're everywhere." Her smile grew just a bit smug. "You did notice that those workers were re-roofing the church without any tools, didn't you?"  
  
Zaid nodded. "Of course," he lied. "Let's finish up out here then. The sooner we can get started, the sooner we can go back to civilization and get paid."  
  
"Civilization," Petra snorted, but she didn't argue. "You're right; we have a job to do."  
  
  
  



End file.
